


Компания

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джону нужна компания, но выбирать ему не приходится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Собеседник.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Charcoal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466657) by [Fenikkusu_Ai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai). 



> A translation of Company & Charcoal by Fenikkusu Ai
> 
> Два драббла на одну тему.

Закат был для него неожиданностью. Ночь наступила слишком рано.  
Наполовину высунувшись из окна, Джон дымил сигаретой, внося свой вклад в загрязнение атмосферы. Где-то, сразу же за скрипом тормозов, послышался визг бездомной собаки. Джон усмехнулся. Никто в этом чертовом городе не умеет водить.

Заходящее солнце было чересчур оранжевым, но даже он мог признать, что и достаточно красивым; достаточным для того, чтобы написать о нем песню, если бы в нем была творческая жилка.

Зазвонил старый стационарный телефон, сбивая ход мыслей Джона. Без всякого желания отвечать, экзорцист вернулся в квартиру.  
Сняв трубку, он услышал следующее: "Джонни, увидимся сегодня у Миднайта. В десять. Приходи один."

На что он ответил: "Пошел ты, ублюдок."  
Перед разъединением, на другом конце провода он услышал мягкий, приятный смех  
Повесив трубку, Джон уставился на бутылку 'скотча', стоящую на столе. Так он и скоротает остаток ночи.

Первый глоток был в 8:00. Следующий около 8:35. Примерно в 9:00 он посмотрел на часы. Пустая квартира насмешливо ответила тишиной.  
Джон вздохнул.

Надевая плащ и направляясь к двери, он оправдывал себя тем, что ему просто нужен собеседник.  
Даже если им и был Бальтазар.


	2. Рисунок углем.

\- Давай, начинай уже… Ублюдок, – Бальтазар за альбомом на это только усмехнулся.  
\- Ублюдок, да? Ничего нового не придумаешь? Только это и слышу.  
\- Потому что это то, кем ты являешься.  
\- Знаешь, ты не обязан это делать.  
\- Но ты же хочешь… - Бальтазар кивнул в подтверждение, удивляясь его уступчивости.

Джон резко снял плащ и начал расстегивать пуговицы на своей хрустящей белой рубашке. Бальтазар устроился поудобнее, наслаждаясь происходящим. Константин был даже не пьян. Просто ему было тоскливо. И одиноко. Сам он, конечно, в этом никогда бы не признался.  
Сняв с себя все, Джон лег на потрепанную кушетку.

\- Как именно ты хочешь?

"Всеми возможными способами". Бальтазар облизал губы:  
\- Подвинь немного руку. Она закрывает от меня твое прекрасное личико.  
К его же удивлению, Джон беспрекословно подчинился. Отсутствующий взгляд направлен вперед, а обнаженное тело перед ним полностью беззащитно.

Бальтазар изучал это тело, даже несмотря на то, что видел его сотни раз до этого. Кожа экзорциста была слишком бледной, с напряженными упругими мышцами.

Но, как и у всех людей, у него были недостатки. Под глазами залегли тени, а зубы, насколько знал Бальтазар, были желты от никотина и смолы. Джон был на грани ракового заболевания, а может уже и болен. Его дыхание было слишком неровным, а ребра - чересчур выпирающими. Красота на пороге Смерти.

\- Прекращай пялиться и займись делом. Время идет, – прорычал Джон.  
И углем, таким же темным, как его душа, Бальтазар, подчинившись, начал вырисовывать очертания тела экзорциста.

\- Я удивлен, что ты умеешь рисовать.  
\- Не стоит. У всех смертных имеется страсть к чему-либо. Просто одни знают, куда ее направить, в отличие от других.  
\- У тебя этой страсти, похоже, в избытке, – голос Джона был скучающим.  
\- Возможно, – Бальтазар специально совершал медленные движения, растягивая тем самым процесс рисования еще больше. Ведь чем Джон злей - тем ему веселей.  
\- Мне нужно тебе заплатить?  
Бальтазар задумался:  
\- Деньги - это так банально, а ведь есть и другие способы оплаты. К тому же, я не нуждаюсь сейчас в деньгах, – Бальтазар был вознагражден тихим ворчаньем: "Как будто когда-нибудь нуждался".

Время проходило в тишине, нарушаемой лишь трением пальцев Бальтазара. Наконец, Джон не выдержал:  
\- Долго еще?  
\- Зависит от моего вдохновения. Терпение – добродетель.  
\- Как жаль, что ничего из этого у тебя нет.

Следующий час или более Бальтазар потратил с большей пользой, вырисовывая формы тела Константина, структуру его волос и черты лица. Закончив, он начал любоваться работой. Рисунок и впрямь заслуживал похвалы. Весь трагизм жизни Джона просвечивался через портрет, выполненный в черных оттенках.

\- Готово, – объявил Бальтазар.  
\- Как раз вовремя. Покажи мне.  
Демон послушно передал экзорцисту рисунок, и для него не стало сюрпризом, когда Джон, скривив губы, насмешливо произнёс:  
\- И где здесь я? Да уж, ты не Рембрандт.  
Бальтазар пожал плечами:  
\- Делай с ним, что пожелаешь.  
\- Непременно, – пообещал Константин, вставая. Он тут же взял сигарету и зажег ее.  
Бальтазар оценил движения его грудной клетки во время вдохов и выдохов, а также бледность кожи. Друг бы посоветовал ему не курить, но Бальтазар не был его другом. У него ведь не было чувств. Он усмехнулся:  
\- Насчет оплаты…  
Джон в ответ указал пальцем на дверь:  
\- Проваливай к черту! Я сегодня не в настроении.  
\- Понятно. Спасибо за столь… Занимательный вечер.

Бальтазар оставил Джона со своими мыслями и запахом никотина наедине. Черт возьми, он будет ждать до тех пор, пока Константин не позовет его вновь.  
Ведь от вредных привычек трудно избавиться.


End file.
